Scarlet
by Kaykay7896
Summary: Renesmee Jacob. Renesmee and Jacob's relationship was going good. besides the fight between them and edward but then their life together drastically changes when a vampire arrives in the town of forks and changes renesmee's life and her outlook on life
1. The Boy in the woods

Scarlet

"But dad that isn't fair" I said fury in my voice

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen You will obey me" my father shouted back at me. He doesn't understand me at all. He always gets mad every time I'm alone with Jacob. He acts like I'm going to do something that I shouldn't be doing…I'm not that easy.

"Dad you can't just keep Jacob away from me…. I love him"

"I don't care if you love him… as long as you live under my roof you will follow my rules."

"You know if you weren't died I would think that you're on your period" I shouted…I then heard some snickers from the living room, probably Emmett.

"Oh now you want to be a comedian??"

"Dad please doesn't keep Jacob away from me."

"Maybe if you to weren't making out any chance you got I wouldn't have to!"  
"Oh come on. Do you honestly think that we weren't going to do that? What do you think we were going to do??? Knit and give a handshake every time we see each other?" I heard more laughs from the living room.

" Renesmee you're too young right now."

"Even though I've been on this earth for 8 years I have the body and the mind of an 18 year old… even Grandpa Carlisle said…."

" I don't give a damn what Carlisle said about how you are… your still to young."

" You are so stubborn"

" So are you"

"G0D!"

" All right All right I think that's enough arguing for the day" Intrupted Uncle Emmett standing in between us.

" Stay out of this Emmett I'm not going to harm her." My father said gritting his teeth

Emmett laughed

" I'm not worried about you harming her. I'm worried about Nessie harming you… remember when I called a Jacob a mutt and she almost threw me out of the window? The girl can fight….she gets it from me"

I laughed a little remembering that night. I hated it when they called Jacob that. I hated it more than he does.

" Why don't you just drop it Edward" said my mother walking up to my father.

" Bella… your just going let them do whatever they want? " "Yes…"

"Bella she's too young."

" She has the mind of an 18 year old and the body to match… You need to learn to let go"

" What ever"

I looked at my mother and smiled…she winked at me. My mom always took my side even when I was wrong and she knew it. She hated it when my dad yelled at me.

"I'm going to bed" I said and before my dad could say anything I hugged my mother and hugged Emmett and ran up the stairs to my bedroom. I shut my pale door and locked it. I turned to find the love of my life ,Jacob Black, sitting on the window sill. His smile was brighter then ever.

I ran over to him and kissed him passionately.

" Well some on missed me!" He exclaimed his brown eyes looking into mine.

" Of course I missed you!"

"Really?? How much ?" He said eyeing me. I put my hand on his head and closed my eyes and showed him how much I missed him.

"Damn girl that much?"

" Yes."

" I missed you more then that."  
"Oh really."

"Really." He replied smilling. I kissed him again this time more gently and we sat down on my bed .

" So you were arguing with your dad again?"

"Once again… he doesn't understand me at all. He thinks I'm to young to be with you."

" Nessie you just have to let him get used to us being together like this. He's used to us being close friends"

"But were not close friends any more…were lovers"

" I know that but just let your dad get used to that. He'll come around."

"And if he dosen't?"

"We'll make him"

I laughed. Jacob always had a way to keep me smilling. That's one of the things that I love about him. We started kissing again when I heard someone coming up the stairs. With my luck it was probably my dad trying to see if I snuck Jacob up here.

" Crap."

I whispered.

Jacob looked at the door and got up from the bed.

" You should go I'd rather not see you die today." I said.

Jacob opened the window and had one leg threw when he grabed my waist and kissed me.

" I love you" he whispered.

" I love you too"

he kissed me one more time and then he jumped out of the window. I shock my head at him and I watched him disappear into the forest. I was about to close the window when I saw a guy looking at me… he was just staring at me. I turned to the door and looked back and he was gone.


	2. Trust passer

The next day I was still thinking about that guy from the forest… I don't know why it bothered me so much. I headed down the stairs to find my father sitting at the dinning room table (like I really need see him right now). Just the person I wanted to see. I rolled my eyes. He cleared his throat and I turned towards him.

"Nessie maybe we should talk about the argument we had last night."

"Dad I'd rather not"

"Renesmee..."

"No. I really don't want to talk about it."

"Renesmee please just listen to me."

"Dad I just don't want to talk about it. Please just let it go"

I walked out of the house without a second glance and ran too Carlisle's house. I went into the house and saw Alice sitting on the couch with Jasper by her side, as usual.

"Hey Aunt Alice, Uncle Jasper!"

"Hey Nessie" Aunt Alice replied

"So what's going on? Where are Rosalie and Emmett?"

"Where do you think?"

"AH come on. Its noon and there doing that?"

"I'm kidding! They went hunting with Bella, Carlisle, and Esme."

"Oh… you guys aren't thirsty??"  
"Not really. Are you?"

"Yeah kinda… hmm maybe I should catch up with them."

"They took off 5 minutes ago. Hang on."

Alice closed her eyes and her face turned serious. She was probably seeing were they were going to be inn 2 minutes.

"There going to be north east. Umm Emmett just caught a mountain lion so be careful you know how he is when he's eating."

"Yeah I know" I replied rolling my eyes. I took off into the forest when I picked up a scent…it wasn't a scent that I was familiar with…it wasn't a human, or animal, it wasn't even one of my family members… could it be a vampire? I started to follow the scent. It keep turning and turning and I started to run I just had to know what the scent was. As a started running faster and faster I saw where the scent was coming from. I saw a guy, he had blonde short hair he was as tall as Jacob. He turned towards me and his eyes were gold. Like my family. He was the guy from last night. I was suddenly captivated by him. Our eyes locked for a moment then he began to run again and I chased after him.

"WAIT! WAIT" I yelled. He didn't responded, He just kept running. I kept pushing my self to get closer to him. I got closer to him and I jumped on his back and we fell to the ground, and all of a sudden he grabbed the back of my shirt and flipped me over so I was on my back. I got up and shoved him into a tree.

"WHO ARE YOU!!!?" I screamed.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU" He screamed back

"YOU'RE ON MY PROPERTY SO YOU WILL ANSWER MY QUESTIONS!"

"I'm Lucas Pike!"  
"And what are you doing here?"

"I'm new in town I figured that nobody owned the forest."

"That's bullshit. I saw you last night staring at me."

He looked uncomfortable for a moment then he smiled

"I'm sorry. I just found it funny that you had to sneak your werewolf boyfriend out of your house. To be perfectly honest it's kind of strange that you're dating a werewolf."

"And why would that be strange? And how do you know he's a werewolf"

"Are you kidding me? I could smell that mutt from a mile a way! And aren't you a vampire?"

"Yes I am and don't call him that!" I hissed.

"Whatever. Why are you dating that dog anyway?"  
" I don't think that's any of your damn business!"

"It's a simple question!"

"Yeah a question that you can't ask?"

"Why not?"

"Because I don't know you. And even if I did I still wouldn't tell you."

"Well someone has some trust issues"

"SHUT UP!"

"You know I better go."

"Yeah you should go" said a deep husky voice from behind me. I felt there hands on my shoulder and I looked to see Jacob glaring at Lucas. I grabbed Jacob's hand and kissed it, maybe it would calm him down. I then noticed that he wasn't alone. My whole entire vampire family was right behind him. My dad walked right next me and started hissing at Lucas. I was surprised he didn't throw his Jacob off of me while he was there. Lucas got into a hunting crouch hissing back at my family. I realized that I need to calm the situation down. I shrugged off Jacob hands and I turned towards my family.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked

"I picked up a scent while we were hunting and I thought you were in danger." My mom answered glaring at Lucas.

"And I had a feeling something was going on because there path changed." Interrupted My Aunt Alice.

"It's ok. He didn't know that people lived in the forest. He would have left. He just wanted to find some hunting grounds" I said, lying threw my teeth.

"Is that true?" Carlisle asked Lucas

"Yes…it's true. I'm sorry I disturbed your hunting. I'll go"

"Do you have a place to stay?" Aunt Alice asked.

"Umm yeah I guess. It's on the outskirts of town…I live there with some friends." We all looked at each other.

"There all vampires. And they hunt animals too like you guys. We don't want to be monsters."

"I see." Replied Carlisle.

"Umm I'm really sorry… I promise I won't come back after this."

"If you and your friends would like to hunt here you are welcome too."

"Thank you so much."

"Dad is you sure about this?" my father asked.

"I'm positive Edward. We were like him too. We all were. We all didn't want to be monsters. So it's in her best interests to help vampires who don't want to hurt people."

"Whatever does what you want?" Answered my dad and he stormed off. Great I'm going to here about this all night.

"Well I should probably umm go back to my house… to tell them the good news." Lucas said.

"Will I see you tomorrow?" I asked looking into his golden eyes.

"If you want!" He replied smiling at me.

"So I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah." And his ran off into the woods. I felt Jacobs's arms around my waist and he whispered in my ear.

"What was that about?"

"What was What about?"

"Oh come on 'I'll see you tomorrow'"

"Oh what are you jealous?"  
"No! But I'm just wondering."

"Yeah ok" And I walked back to my cottage with Jacob's hand intertwined with mine. When I got back to the cottage the argument with my father from last night seemed to continue.

"Renesmee you know your still grounded right Jacob still not allowed over here right now."

"You're kidding me right?"

"Do In look like I'm kidding."

"Look Edward I understand were your going with this but…"

"Stay out of this Jacob."

"Edward…just let them be together… stop hovering over their relationship" My mother said.

"I'm not hovering!"

"Oh yeah right dad…what would be the word if you weren't hovering over me."

"The word is called being protective!"

"Yeah I think it would be called being OVER protective!"

"I just don't like it when you're hanging out with boys ok!"

"Really. You didn't seem to have a problem with me making plans to see Lucas tomorrow."

"That's different"

"How so!"

"It's different because you won't be kissing him."

"Whatever." I answered and ran up stairs in my room and slammed the door shut. I just wanted to be alone I couldn't handle anything anymore. My father just makes me insane. I layer down on my bed when I noticed that my window. I looked on my window sill and saw a note. I got up from my bed and opened the letter

Can't wait to see you tomorrow. Meet me at the highest tree in the forest. I'll be at the top.

Love,

Lucas.

I laughed to my self and the letter to my chest. I couldn't stop smiling for the rest of the night.


	3. Grass is never Greener on the other side

"Renesmee…..Nessie …. RENESMEE!!!!" My mother yelled while I was sleeping. I pulled the covers over my head. It was Saturday she never wakes me up during the weekend. I heard the door creek open and footsteps coming towards me. I took the cover off of my head and I saw my minds beautiful face beaming at me she handed me the house phone.

"Marcia's on the phone." She said and glided put of the room.

I put the phone to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Nessie is that you??" Marcia asked with her bubbly voice.

"Who do you think it is?"

"I was just wondering, you and your mother sound alike. Hey what are you doing tonight?"

"Umm I'm not sure why??"  
"Well Steve Cult invited me to a party tonight and I was wondering if you wanted to go. You could bring Jacob if you want."

"I'll go."

"K, Cool. It starts at 8:00 ok."

"OK. See you soon."

"Bye."

"Bye"

I hung up the phone and put it on my night stand. Marcia Cook is my best friend. She's always looked out for me and I do the same for her. I got up from my bed and got in my shower. When I got dressed I finally realized that I was supposed to meet Lucas. I ran down stairs and I was half way out of the door when my father stopped me.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to see Lucas or am not allowed to see him ether?"

"You can go see him."

"Oh so I can go see him but I can't see Jacob in private? That's nice dad."

"Whatever. Go see Lucas before I change my mind."

I ran out of the house and headed for the largest tree in the forest. When I finally got there I looked up and I saw Lucas sitting on one of the limbs. I climbed up the tree and he was smiling at me. I smiled back and sat on the same limb as him.

"So why did you want to meet me here?" I asked

"Well I figured it would be one of the easiest places to find me. And you crossed me as a girl that likes adventure."

"And what made you think that?"

"I don't you just come across as a girl who likes challenges"

"Well you guessed correct. I hate being in my house."

"Are you kidding me? Your house is amazing both of them!"

"Wait how do you know what both of my houses look like??"  
"Ummm"

"Have you been spying on me Lucas Pike?"

"NO! I've just seen your houses when I was hunting."

"Uh huh."

"I swear I wasn't spying on you."

"It's kind of hard to not think that when you were staring at me 2 nights ago. Why were you staring at me?"

"I wasn't staring. I was just looking for a moment."

"Ok so why were you looking at me?"

"I don't know….I was just… never mind"

"No tell me."

"Its just you have everything that I want in life. A loving family, a nice house, a mate, and most of all you seem happy with yourself. I want to have all of that."

"It may seem that I'm happy on the outside be my life isn't picture perfect."

"What do you mean?"

"I just don't feel like my family really understand me. They never have to be honest.... especially my father."

"You have problems with your dad?"

"Oh yeah. He doesn't really approve of me and Jacob together. He thinks I'm too young."

"Now when you say father do you mean that he turned you into a vampire?"

"Not exactly."

"OK so how is it."

"Well he turned me I guess... but not in the way you think"

"I don't understand."

"It would be better if I should show you rather then tell you."

He looked at and I closed my eyes and put my hand on his cheek. I felt him jump for a moment and it seemed like he relaxed. I should him everything. The day of my birth, when Jacob imprinted on me, everything. After a few minutes when I was done showing him my past I took my hand off of his cheek and I opened my eyes. When I looked at Lucas he looked at me in utter amazement. I looked down.

"So that's your gift?"

"Basically yeah."

"That's amazing."

"Thanks. Do you have a gift?"

"Well yeah."

"Really! What is it?!?"

"Well I can travel to the past."

"Seriously!"

"Yea. But it kind of sucks because the one thing I can change is that I can't change the day I was turned into a vampire."

"Why couldn't you?"

"Because I'm going to be stuck in the past. I like it here better then there."

"I see."

"Yeah…"

"Well Umm I better go." I said.

"OK."

We both got up from the tree and climbed down. When we got down I turned towards him.

"I have question." I said.

"Shoot."

"Well…my friend Marcia was going to this party and she said I could bring anyone I want. It's a high school party so it might not be your scene…but if you want to come your more then welcome to." I replied trying as hard as I could to not blush.

"I would love to. What time does it start?"

"Well it starts at 8 so do you just want to meet me at my place at like 8:10. Trust me the party doesn't even get started until 8:30."

"All right I'll see you soon."

"See you soon." And he disappeared into the clusters of trees. I smiled to my self.

******* Later in the day********

I was looking for a good party outfit in my closet…. I pulled out a Purple low cut shirt and a pair of ripped jeans. I decided to settle with that. I grabbed the clothes and went into the bathroom to change and put some makeup on. When I got out and walked in the room I found Jacob sitting on my bed. He looked at me and looked confused.

"Did I miss something? It's not your birthday is it?"

"No, Jacob its not my birthday. And know it's not our anniversary ether."

"So why are you dressed up sexier then usual?"

"I'm going to a party. And I'm not dressed that sexy am I?"

"Were going to a party?"

"I'mgoing to a party."

"But you never go to a party with out me!"

"Yeah so…"

"Its just I'm not used to you going to parties without me."

"Well I'm sorry that I couldn't take you with me… I just figured it would be a nice change for me to go to a party without you starting fights with any guy that looks at me."

"Well I get jealous! You know that Nessie."

"That doesn't give you the right to kick someone's ass though. Who cares if they look at me Jacob!"

"I CARE! I DON'T WANT ANYONE TO LOOK AT YOU BESIDES ME!"

"WELL I'M NOT YOUR PROPERTY! YOU DON"T OWN ME!"

"Your right I don't own you. But you're my girlfriend my soul mate. I don't want anyone to take you away from me."

"NO ONE WILL JACOB!!"

"DAMN STRAIGHT THEY WON'T!"

"I have to go. I'm going to be late." I said and walked out of the door when I heard Jacob's voice yell threw the door.

"HAVE FUN WITH YOUR FAKEASS FRIENDS!!!!!!"I stormed down the stairs and grabbed my car keys.

"Were you going Nessie?" My mother asked

"Going to a party .I'll be home no later then 1 o clock. Oh and tell Jacob that he better be out of my house before I get home." I said. Then walked out the house and walked to the car. When I got to the car I saw Lucas leaning on the edge of the Volvo. He smiled at as perusal. I ran up to the car and smiled back at him. I got in the car and slammed it shut.

"Is something wrong Renesmee?" Lucas asked.

"I don't want to talk about it." I replied and we drove off to the party.


	4. The night that changes everything

*****Side note. Lol yeah I know that it was kinda random to put the song she liked in there but I love Switchfoot.I hope you like this Chapter. XD**********

When me and Lucas got to Steven Cults place… I was still fuming from the argument me and Jacob's argument moments earlier. How could be so mean to me. He's just like my father. They both think of me as Property. With my dad and his rules and jacob with his selfishness. When we got out of the car Lucas grabbed my arm and pulled me aside.

"What's wrong with you? You were silent during the car ride which is unlike you…I don't want you to be miserable the whole entire time. Please Please tell me what going on!"

"It's just…." I didn't have time to finish because I someone tap my shoulder. I turned to see Marcia's tan face looking at me.

"Were have you been!! I had to help get the house ready all by myself!"

"Sorry I got into an argument with Jacob."

"That's why you were angry the whole car ride here?" Interrupted Lucas.

"Yes Lucas!" I replied.

"And who is this? I haven't seen you around Forks?" asked Marcia.

"I'm Lucas."

"I'm Marcia. Is this your new boyfriend Nessie?"

"Oh no. I'm still with Jacob."

"Uh huh" Marcia said with a roll of her eyes. I hated it when she assumed things…she's always done that to me. I rolled my eyes and walked in Pete's Dark blue house. It was more like a mini mansion. I walked in the living room and saw a whole bunch of people dancing on top of each other…like literally on top of each other. I felt so uncomfortable trying to get threw the crowd of people so I could get a drink. When I finally got out of

The crowd and to the drinks Lucas was already standing there waiting for me…I was stunned.

"How did you get here so fast?"

"Hello vampire speed did you forget you can run threw that crowed without people noticing?"

"Well maybe I would like to be normal once in awhile."

"Whatever Nessie…"He snickered.  
"What are you drinking?" Asked Lucas.

"Maybe I should get the girl a drink." Said a boy from behind me.

"Great" I mumbled. All of a sudden Dan Nickel emerged from behind Lucas. His Dark hair was all over the place and his eyes looked blood shoot. I quickly looked down. Dan has had a crush on me ever since I first came to Forks High School which was 2 years ago. He came up to me and tried to grab my waist but I pushed him away without throwing him into a window. He came right back towards me this time he pursed his lips together like he was trying to kiss me he kept trying to grab me trying to pull me towards him.

"Come on baby…you know you won't to be with me…you can't deny it." He said. I could smell alcohol on his hot breath. Then he stopped . He looked down to the ground and I noticed both of Lucas's hands were on Dan's shoulders. Lucas shoved him and Dan fell to the floor. People began to stare at us then Pete came over to Dan, he flashed a bright white smile at me then grabbed Dan and shoved him in a room and shut the door.

"He's staying at my house. I don't want him driving home." He said. Marcia came up to him and whispered something in his ear. I laughed to myself. Then they both went upstairs.

"Won't be seeing her for the rest of the night" I said to myself.

"Are you ok Nessie?" Lucas asked. Looking at me with concern.

"I'm fine Lucas. He does that all the time when he's drunk. Doesn't really bother me."

"I see."

"But I do oh you a dance for getting that creep off of me!"

"I'll take that for a thank you." He replied. He grabbed my hand and spun me around he lead me too the dance floor when I noticed that they were playing one of my favorite songs. On Fire by Switchfoot. Lucas spun my around me on more time then he put his hands in my waist. I put my arms around his shoulders and we started to slow dance.

"So nessie why did you and Jacob get into a fight?"

"He didn't want me to go to the party without him."

"Oh why?"

"You know how Dan was all over me?"

"Yeah?"

"Well Jacob would have probably killed him"

"Damn"

"Yeah well that's Jacob for you."

"Well if he gets on your nerves so much why are you with him?"  
"I never said he got on my nerves!"

"Well it sure seems like he gets on your nerves."

"OK he does get on my nerves sometimes. But ...I'm with him because I love him." I said. Then Lucas started laughing.

"What's so funny?"  
"Nothing it's just… I never thought that a vampire could love a werewolf."

"Well werewolf's can love just as hard as a human or a vampire…possible even more."

"Whatever…"

"So who's your mate?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"I want to know because I wan't to pay her a visit and tell her how sorry I am that she has to deal with your bull shit."

"I don't have a mate."

"Wow what a surprise!"

"Whatever!" He said with a laugh.

"SO how come you never hang out with your friends that you live with?"

"I don't know. I find it more interesting to be with you."

"And why is it more interesting?"

"Because there's something different about you…something that I've never seen before….and no it's not because you're half human. It's something more. More special….I just can't put my finger on it."

"Well tell me what you think it is."  
"Maybe it's because you seem so content with the life you have. Or maybe it's because you could love someone no matter who they are or the things they've done to people. Or maybe it's because you're the most beautiful vampire I've ever seen in my life. Your amazing Renesmee… I've never met anyone like you before in my life. I don't think I ever will meet someone like you …ever. I always thought that No one could ever believe in me… I thought who could ever believe in a vampire. Then I met you…You believed in me." I didn't know what to say… I felt so confused. Just yesterday I was about to kill him and today I'm slow dancing with him while he's telling me how he fells about me. Then just when I thought that my life couldn't be more complicated I felt Lucas's lips on mine…. And the worst part about it was that I kissed him back….I pulled him towards me and I wouldn't let him go…his kiss became harder and more passionate. And then I realized that everything in my life was going to change. My relationship with Lucas was no longer just a friend ship. My loyalty to Jacob had gone away. And I was no longer just Jacob's lover. But most of all I realized that I was making the biggest mistake of my life. But yet I let everything go any way.


	5. Mistakes

The next day I woke up in a room that I wasn't familiar with… I looked beside me and Lucas was next to me shirtless. I looked under the covers and discovered that I wasn't wearing any clothes. Then I remembered what happened. The kiss at the party… and then we came to his house. Oh my God. I didn't. Did I? No no no. I wouldn't do that to Jacob…Oh my God Jacob! Tears started to stream down my face and then I felt someone's lips on my shoulder. Lucas. I pushed him off of me and I started to put on my clothes. When I was finished putting my clothes I wiped the tears away from my face and turned to see Lucas putting some sweat pants and coming towards me.

"Nessie where are you going?"  
"I have to go…"  
" I thought we could hang out for a while."

"I can't I told my mom I would be home no later then 1 o clock in the morning. She is going to be worried sick."

"Oh ok. Well will I see you later today?"

"No..."

"Tomorrow?"

"Lucas... I cheated on my boyfriend! I can't do this!" I said choking back tears

"So you're just going to leave me alone and pretend nothing happened?"

"Yes."

"You know you can't do that…you can't just pretend nothing happened!"

"I love Jacob... I'm not going to lose him because I made some stupid mistake!"

"Mistake! If you thought it was such a mistake why didn't you just stop?"

"I…I...I don't know!"

"Let me ask you a question. Can Jacob live forever?"  
"He doesn't age until he can learn how to control his phasing." I said.

"Well one day he's going to start aging."

"Stop."

"And He's going to get older and older and older."  
"Stop."

"And one day he's going to die…"

"Please stop!"

"Tell me what you are going to do when he dies. He'll be gone!!!"  
I slapped him. I couldn't take it anymore. How could he just say those things to me…when he knew I was hurting. I walked out of the room and out of the house. I was surprised to find my car in the driveway. And I found my keys in my back pocket. I got in the car and drove as fast as could to my house. I drove faster and faster every time a memory from the past 3 days dashed in and out of my head. I wanted every memory to just disappear. God I'm such a skank. How could I do this to Jacob…. Should I even tell Jacob?? What would he think? Will he leave me? I couldn't bear it if he did he was my everything. I only love him…right .Right? I pulled in the driveway and got out of the car I ran to my house the thoughts still racing in my mind. I got in the house when my mother stood in front of me…here face looked like she was crying.

"Where the hell have you been?" She whispered. I could feel the rage in her voice…it scared me.

"I...I slept over Marcia's house…I forgot to call when I went over her house." I lied trying with all of my might to not fall into my mother's arms and just brake down.

"Really? That's interesting because I called Marcia's mother and I talked to Marcia herself and they both said that they hadn't seen you. Marcia said the last time she saw you were at the party and a few minutes later you were gone. And that Lucas had left to… Where the hell were you and do not lie to me."

"I…I"

"Did you have sex with him?" I looked down. When she said that it suddenly felt more real.

"Yes..." I said in a low whisper.

"Nessie…you didn't"

"I'm sorry mom."

"You…. Nessie I don't know what to say"

"Nether do I."

"When are you going to tell Jacob?"

"I'm not…I can't tell Jacob this."

"You...You can't keep this big of a secret. You can't."

"Mom please don't tell Dad ... or Jacob. Please."

"Oh I won't…but you'll have to one day." I hugged my mother but I never felt her hug me back. I ran up to my room and shut the door…all I wanted was to be alone. It's all I wished for in that moment…but my wish didn't come true because I found Jacob sitting on my bed. He looked like he was crying to. When he saw me he walked up to me and tried to hug me but I pushed him away. I sat on my bed…and he sat beside me. I couldn't even look at him without feeling disgusted with myself.

"Baby I'm so sorry… I don't want to argue with you anymore...I know you wanted me to go when you left. But I couldn't bring myself to leave until you came back."

"Jacob."

"Just let me finish. I love you and I understand were your coming from… Your right you're not my property I realize that…. But I just don't want anyone to be with you intimately ever."

You need to tell him.

"You're my life"

You need to tell him.

"And I never ever want you mad at me…it killed me that we were arguing with each other."

You need to tell him.

"JACOB" I screamed. I couldn't take it anymore I was going to break. Jacob looked up at me.

"Jacob… just let me get this out."

"OK baby."

"I…I don't know how to say it."

"Just say it." Jacob said and he put his hand on my back rubbing it back and forth. I counted down the seconds

3

2

1

"I... I had sex with Lucas." I said trying not to pass out. Lucas stopped rubbing my back and his hands turned to fists. I looked at his face and his face turned from comfort to pure rage…I looked back down I couldn't bring myself to look at him again.

"Was it last night?" he asked in an angered whisper.

"Yes."

"And that's why you didn't come home last night?"

"Yes."

"HOW COULD YOU!!!!"

"I'm sorry…"

"Sorry isn't good enough. YOU SAID YOU WERE GOING TO WAIT AND THEN YOU GO AND GIVE IT UP TO A GUY YOU MEET TO DAYS AGO!!!"

"Please. I'm so sorry"

"DON'T SAY THAT!! YOU'RE NOT SORRY!"

"Yes I am"

"BULLSHIT!!"

"Jacob please please don't yell at me!!"  
"I can't believe you..."

"Jacob all I want is you please…I'm so sorry…I am all I want is you. I made a mistake."\

"Damn right you did."

"But I don't love him." I tried to grab his hand but he pulled away. He got up and faced me.

"Renesmee I love you…so much I do but right now I think we should take a break."

"No."

"Please… I just need sometime to process this." He walked out of the room and out off the house. I broke down. I started shaking and crying uncontrollable. All I ever wanted was Jacob….and I lost him because of my stupid mistake. I lay down on the bed and cried into the pillow when I heard yells from down stairs.

"GET OUT OF MY DAMN HOUSE!"

"I JUST NEED TO TALK TO NESSIE"

"NOT IN MY HOUSE"  
"PLEASE!!!" Then I heard footsteps coming towards my door and I saw Lucas standing in my doorway… I ran at him and started punching him then I felt hands on top of me and picking me up. It was my father… I tried to wiggle my way out of his grasp but I couldn't. Emmett came into the room and punched Lucas across the face.

"How dare you take her virginity!" Then my mom came into the room followed by my aunts, Uncle Jasper, and my grandparents. How the hell did everyone find out? My dad most have been reading my mind because he answered my question

"I could here his thoughts from mile away. This mongrel was thinking about the whole time"

"And I had a physician that he was coming over here and Emmett saying something about taking your virginity." Hissed my aunt Alice. I started crying again.

"I never want to see you again Lucas!" I cried…he ruined my life…I hated him.

"Renesmee don't say that…please… I love you." He said. Emmett grip tightened on Lucas.

"I hate you!!" I cried. I saw Lucas's face turn from sadness to anger. I turned to my father and started to cry into his chest.

"Everyone please just get out! And I don't want to see that bastard ever again." I heard them all leave the room and my dad held me closer. I kept crying and crying it felt like all of my problems and all of my emotion that I was holding in was just cried out in my dad's shoulder. He cried with me. I've never seen my dad cry be for. When I finally let go and looked at my father and he wiped my tears away.

"I'm so sorry dad…"

"Shhh…. Its ok it's ok…"

"I'm such a whore!"

"Don't you dare say that. What you did was wrong yes…but Lucas took advantage of you…"

"I still am! Jacob wants us to take a brake…I'm afraid I'm going to lose him dad!!"

"I know that I haven't been supportive of your relationship between you and Jacob. The reason why I felt that way is because you're just growing up so fast…and I just wasn't used to the older you. But to be perfectly honest Jacob is a great guy and a wonderful boyfriend to you…and I'm not going to deny it you messed up."

"Thanks dad."

"But that doesn't mean you can't fix it." I looked at him he smiled at me like the way he used to.

"How can I fix it?"

"That's something that you need to figure out for yourself. But remember one thing!"

"What's that?"

"I will always love you."


	6. Only one

Weeks had passed and still know call from Jacob. I haven't felt so low before in my life. I felt like drug addict just going into rehab. I was going into withdrawl. For the past couple weeks I've been locking myself in my room feeling like a complete fool. My throat had been burning for days but I couldn't bring myself to go. I always went with Jacob…it brought back so many memories. But for the sake of the people of forks I decided to go hunting…by myself. I left a note on the dinning room table and took off be for my parents could see me. I ran threw forest hunting for a mountain lion…I liked those better then deers. When I finally caught one I bit into and began to drink its blood. When I was finshed I threw it side and wiped my mouth. I then picked up a familiar scent I turned and saw Lucas standing there.I couldn't help to feel infuriated that he was there. I know that Carlisle said that he was welcome here but I just wanted to kill him for being in the same forest let alone the same world as me. "Why are you here?" I hissed

"I'm welcome on the land remember?"  
"Yes I know that!"

"You haven't returned my phone calls."

"Maybe its because I've been ignoring."

" Why? I really don't understand why your mad at me."

" You stole everything from me! My virginity the trust with my family….my relationship with Jacob."

"Don't try to put the blame on me. You played apart in what happned."

"Really how is that."

" I don't remember you stopping me..you even said you wanted me that night."

"I was in a sensitive state. You took advantage of me!"

"How the hell did I take advantage of you?"

"You knew that I was in my right mind because of the fight me and Jacob got into! YOU KNEW!!!"

" You know I wouldn't try to do that to you! It wasn't liked I plain for it to happen it just did."

"What made you kiss me?"

"What do you mean?"

"There's a reason why you kissed me. I want to know why."

"I don't know why…I just wanted to."

"Why?"

"Maybe its because I like you… possibly love you."

"You cant love me…you don't even know me….You don't know how to love any one!!!!!!"

"I know how to love you…Better then that dog or anyone else for that matter!"

"You could never love me better then him!"

"How would you know? You never gave me a chance!"

"I don't need to"

"Why are you so hard headed!"

" I should ask you the same thing?"

" Has Jacob even called you ever since he found out?"

"I don't think that's any of your business."

"OH just answer the question."

"No."

"Have you seen him at all?"

"No."

"That shows how much he dosent care about you."

"JUST SHUT UP!!!! YOU DON'T KNOW HIM AND YOU DON"T KNOW ME!"

"I know you better then you think."

"What have you been doing spying on me?"  
"Something like that…"

"What do you mean?"  
"When I saw you that one night when that dog snuck out of your house I wanted to know more about you…"

"Go on."

"Your going to think I'm a stalker."

"Just spit it out."

" When I saw you that night I wanted to know you… You know my gift right?"

"Yes…"

"I went to the past and looked at your life…"

"Everything?"

"Everything… I looked at the day you were born…your first day of high school…when you told Jacob you loved him….everything."

"That's creppy."

"The only reason I did it is because you fascinate me…your mesmorising Nessie."

"How am I mesmorising?"

"You just are…its just something I can't explain in words."

" I just don't understand why you feel this way."

"And you think I don't? Nessie I don't want you to hate me…I don't even understand why I want you so much…your something that I can't have and I always get what I want"

"Well maybe its because your not used to being rejected."

"Probably." He said with a laugh. I couldn't help but smile at him no matter how bad I didn't want to. He had a hold on me like no one else had not even Jacob. There's something about him that I couldn't quite grasp about him…it seemed like how hard I tried to keep away from the harder it was for me and him to let go off each other. Maybe he was right… maybe I all I need is him…maybe he could love me better then Jacob could. I always thought that no one could ever love me as much as Jacob did…is it possible that I was wrong? I loved Jacob…but maybe I'm in love with Lucas to. Maybe that's why I felt like I hated him…maybe I was just hiding my true emotions. I went up Lucas I took his hand into mine. He smilied looking at our hands intertwined. He looked up at me.

"I think your not the only one who fell in love."

"What do you mean?"

"I think even though I have no clue why I am but…I think I'm in love with you…" He pulled me closer to him and his lips feel into mine. I grabed the back of his head forcing him to come closer to me. We kissed even harder pulling each other closer and closer. I loved him….even though how impossible it seemed even though we only met a couple days ago I was in love with him…nothing mattered that day…not my life before,not my mother not my father not even Jacob. All that mattered was me and Lucas…no one could steal this moment away. When we finally found the strength to stop kissing we smilied again.

"I should really go…my parents are probably wondering whats taking me so long."

"Ok…meet me right here tonight?"

"Ok."

"9 pm."

"Yep."  
I kissed one more time and I ran into the woods. I felt like I was flying. It seemed so surreal. I walked to my house and into my house. I felt like I was gliding in the room. I walked in the living room when I felt my feet slam on to the floor sitting on the couch right next to my mother was Jacob Black.


	7. Free

"Umm…maybe I should let you guys talk." My mom said. She left the room with a sigh and went out of the house. She most have known that world war 3 was going to take place in her home. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. I haven't seen him in weeks…almost a month and when I finally move on he's sitting on my living room sofa.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked folding my arms.

"I came here to talk to you."

"To talk to me…you could have done that over the phone. But why would you seeing that you couldn't even pick up the phone at all over the past weeks!"

"I need time to think ok. I didn't think it would be fair to me or to you if we would be talking to each other at that time. I figured I would have given you the wrong impression."

"And what impression would that be? That you wanted me back?"

"So you don't want me back do you?"

"I didn't say that."

"Well it sure as hell seems like it."

"You know I hate it when you jump to conclusions."

"Well hate it when you don't call over a period of time. I've been threw hell because I felt so worthless when you left"

"I didn't want you to feel like that… but you cheated on me. Apart of me thinks that you deserve it."

"Well that's nice Jacob."

"But I want you back…Renesmee even though you cheated…I'm willing to forgive you."

"Well I'm happy your forgiving me but."

"But what?" He said trying to put his hand on my check but I pushed it away.

"You're to late Jacob."

"What do you mean?"

"I waited for you. I knew I was wrong for what I did. And when you left that night I thought my world was crumbling apart. But then I realized that I could survive this. So I'm dating Lucas."

"You're unbelievable. You're going to date the man you cheated on me with."

"Yes."

"How could you. Nessie you're supposed to be my soul mate…that's why I imprinted on you…because were meant to be with each other."

"That's the thing…you keep saying that you imprinted on me…I was a baby. I didn't have a choice in matter. I should have had a choice. It isn't fair how you can just choose who you love just like that."

"I know it isn't fair but don't just leave me like this."

"I love him."

"You love him? YOU JUST MET HIM!"

"YOU FELL IN LOVE WITH ME ON FIRST SIGHT!!"

"That's different."

"How is it?"

"It just is."

"No Jacob the only reason why it's different is because you felt it and it was special to you. All you care about is your self. You want me when you want and when you don't you just push me aside. I'm not trash!"

"I know that Nessie."

"Do you?"

"Yes I do."

"You know I don't even understand why I loved you."

"Because I imprinted on you."

"Well maybe the imprinting didn't work. Maybe it was a mistake."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I'm in love Lucas."

"So you don't love me anymore."

"I didn't say that. It's just maybe I love Lucas more."

"Fine Renesmee go to your knew bloodsucking boyfriend. Just don't come back to me when he breaks your heart." He yelled. He walked out of the house slamming the door behind him. I grabbed glass full of water and threw it at the door. I slammed my head into the couch screaming at the top of my lungs. I hated him so much. He thinks he can just leave me and then come back and expect me to take him back. I heard someone walking into the room I looked up and it was Uncle Jasper. Even though he seemed so quiet he was kind and loving. He walked over to me and sat down. I put my head on his shoulder and he put his hand on my head.

"I saw Jacob leaving the house. He looked pretty pissed so I figured you needed someone to talk to." Uncle Jasper murmured putting his chin on the top of my head. Uncle Jasper always knew when I needed someone to talk to even when I didn't think I needed anyone to talk to.  
"I and Jacob started arguing…again."

"Why?"

"He wanted me back..."

"I thought you wanted him back Nessie."

"I thought I did to…but then I saw Lucas…and I kissed him and were together. I figured Jacob wouldn't come back and then he was in my house."

"I thought you hated Lucas."

"So did I. But I figured out that the only reason why I thought I hated him so much was because…I wanted him…I loved him."

"And now you're not sure whether you want Lucas or Jacob."

"Yes. But I pushed Jacob away."

"Renesmee, I understand what your going threw is very hard. But you're going to have to choose."

"How can I do that? I can't do that."

"But you can't have both."

"Why do you always have to be right Uncle Jasper?"

"I have no clue…I just have to be." He replied smiling at me.

"Now I have to go..."

"Why?"

"Well your Aunt Alice just has to go shopping…again. She needs a new Prada bag and some Gucci shoes…you know how high maintenance she is."

"Oh yeah." I replied. If Aunt Alice had a choice she would live in the mall. Uncle Jasper gave me a hug and he headed for the door. But then he turned around and looked at me.

"If you need to talk to me at all…you know were you can find me."

"The mall, Grandpa's house, or out hunting." I said with a laugh. He left the house and shut the door. I got up and got some towels to clean up all of the water and glass. I didn't want my dad to see what I did. I cleaned up the mess and decided to go in my room. I started looking threw books and music anything to take my mind off of Jacob. Everything in my world seemed to change…I wasn't Jacob's property. It felt like Jacob didn't have the hold on me like he did before. For the first time…I didn't want Jacob beside me.


	8. Motionless

"Finally! I thought you were going to stand me up." Lucas exclaimed jumping down from the tree. I ran up to him and hugged him. I have to say that I felt weird in his arms. I wasn't used to being intimate with anyone besides Jacob.

"I want you to meet my friends."

"Lucas, we just started going out and you want me to meet your friends. It seems like your rushing things a little bit."

"I just want you to meet them…they keep saying that I'm making you up."

"Well why would they think that?"

"It's only because I've never really dated anyone in my vampire life."

"Well I haven't dated anyone besides Jacob."  
"SO I guess were both virgins when it comes to dating." He laughed I punched his arm. He held his arm like he was pain even though I knew he wasn't.

"So what was Jacob doing at your house?" Lucas asked.

"How did you know he was here."

"I saw his car when I was leaving. What did he want?"

"I'd rather not talk about it Lucas."

"OH comes on babe you can tell me. I'll try not to get mad."

"Ok…he came over to say that he forgave me for cheating on him. Then he wanted us to get bake together but…I told him no."

"He can't just expect you to fall under his spell every time he wants you." Lucas said clenching his fists. I held his hand to calm him down. He kissed my lips.

"I love you Lucas."

"You love him too Nessie I know you do."

"Well yes of course…it's just that for the first time I feel like I'm free. All my life I felt like a slave. Always doing whatever Jacob wanted…I never had a chance to actually get to know people or have a life. All I focused on was Jacob."

"Do you think that you can have a life with me?"

"Possibly. I don't like thinking ahead. I'd rather just live for what life is now. Thinking ahead just makes things more complicated."

"I can see why you think that way. But you have all of the time in the world…why not just think ahead."

"I don't know. I just think that when you think ahead you start getting worried about how you're going to get there. And how long it will take."

"I guess your right."

"Of course I'm right! I'm Renesmee Cullen for god's sake." I joked. Lucas pushed me playfully. I heard a noise coming from behind me I turned and no one was there. Lucas obviously heard it to because he hissed when he turned around. I put my hand over his chest and we turned around holding hands. Then we heard it again I turned around and instead of seeing nothing. I saw Jacob walking from behind a tree. His t-shirt had dirt all over it. Which probably meant he was following me for a long time.

"What do you want Jacob?" I asked squeezing Lucas hand tighter.

"Look I thought I could get over you but you're my soul mate. I know that we've been threw so much. And we've both made mistakes…but I can't live without you Nessie. You're my life…I love you more than myself. I would give my life for you. I know we can make this work. I just know we can…Nessie I can't live without you." He said. He had such compassion in his eyes…I knew he needed me. But just couldn't leave Lucas….could I. Then my hand felt empty and Lucas was no longer standing beside me he was in a crouch hissing and growling at Jacob.

"YOU'LL NEVER HAVE HER! SHE'S MINE. ONLY MINE. YOU CAN NEVER LOVE HER AS MUCH AS I DO." Lucas yelled. I've never heard him yell like that before. It made me jump.

"YOU DON'T EVEN UNDERSTAND HER! I'VE BEEN THERE FOR HER MY WHOLE LIFE. I WAS HER BEST FRIEND THEN HER LOVER!"

"WELL YOU'RE NOT HER LOVER ANYMORE. SHE WANT'S ME. YOU TREATED HER MORE LIKE PROPERTY THEN A GIRLFRIEND! YOU NEVER EVEN APRICATIED HER."

"HOW WOULD YOU KNOW? YOU DON'T KNOW THE PAIN I FEEL WHEN I'M NOT AROUND HER! I'M MYSELF WHEN I'M AROUND HER! WE CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT EACH OTHER."

"DON'T SPEAK FOR HER! SHE CAN LIVE WITHOUT YOU…SHE HAS ME…THAT'S ALL SHE NEEDS."

"Did you even ask if all she needed was you?" Then Lucas turned towards me. I looked down ashamed of what I felt. I was so confused. I wanted Jacob but I wanted Lucas. I felt like I was in a game of tug a war and I was the rope.

"JUST SHUT UP!!! YOU STUPID MUTT!!!" Then Jacob ran towards Lucas…I knew he hated that name. I knew he was about to phase but Lucas got to him to fast. He jumped on Jacob and he bit into Jacob's neck. I felt like I was in slow motion I grabbed the back of Lucas shirt and threw him into a nearby tree. I feel to my knees…Jacob looked like he was in so much pain. I put my hand on his face and I started crying. I knew that vampire venom wouldn't change a werewolf…it would kill them. Finally realized that I didn't love Lucas…and I all I ever wanted was Jacob. I wanted to show him how sorry I was…and how much I cared…I broke his heart…and I never wanted to. Jacob was my soul mate. He was my lover. Fait had put us together and I tried to break it apart. I showed him how I felt…I showed him the day when I told him I loved him…our first kiss and how much I that meant to me…I showed him how much he meant to me….I showed him how sorry I was. When I was finally done I opened my eyes and he smiled at me. I hadn't seen that smile in such a long time. He took my hand. He was shaking and he kissed my hand.

"I love you Renesmee. Always's remember that ok."

"Don't leave me Jacob…please don't leave me."

"Nessie .Its going to be ok." He said trying to catch his breath. I picked up my family scents from behind me.

"It wont be ok Jacob…your all I wan't you can't leave me you just can't"

"Oh my god…" my mom whispered. I could hear her start to sob.

"Carlisle is there anything you can do?"

"I'm sorry Nessie. There's nothing."

"NO! There has to be something…anything please. Don't let me lose him…I can't lose him please."

"Oh Nessie." My dad said he tried to hold me but I shoved him away I wouldn't let anyone touch one could touch me besides Jacob. I was Jacob's only Jacob's no one else's.

"I love you Jacob."

"I love you to Nessie." He said with a gleam in his eyes…then he closed his eyes and his hand went limp. He was gone.


	9. Dearly missed

I was stunned. He was gone? Jacob was gone? He couldn't be gone…He was supposed to be my mate for eternity. He can't be gone. My Uncle Emmett and Uncle Jasper went over to Jacob wiping the tears off of there face. They picked him up carefully. Then they started walking towards the house. I was infuriated. I turned around and saw Lucas. He was in complete shock.

"You killed him" I said in an angry whisper. He kept looking down. I started walking towards him but my grandfather stopped me.

"Nessie control your anger." He said. How could he say something like that Jacob was dead because of Lucas and he's stopping me from ripping his head off? My grandfather doesn't have the right.

"Get the HELL off of my property and don't come back…and if you do I'll rip your head off." My father growled.

"I'm sorry Nessie I don't know what came over me I didn't mean to hurt him I swear I ..."

"Don't talk to me Lucas…don't come near me ever again. I hate you. You're a monster!" I said choking back my tears. I ran to my house. I couldn't go to my grandfather's house. I couldn't look at Jacob's body. I ran into my room and I started crying again like I've never cried before the tears hit my face like rain and Jacob's death kept playing over and over again like a scratched cd. I felt like apart of me was gone.

******************couple days later**************

"Renesmee its time." My father said in a black suit. I got up from my bed wiping away some stray tears and followed my dad out of the room. We went downstairs and saw my family looking at me. They were all in black and had a look of sadness in there face.

"Are you going to be ok Nessie?" My mom asked

"I'm not sure." I replied and we headed for the cars. It was night time, Billy wanted Jacob's funeral during the night because he knew Jacob loved the night. Probably because they always had jokes about full moons. We went to La Push were we saw some cars and a house. We entered the home and there was a sea full of people all wearing black. They had a portrait of Jacob In the middle of the room that said

"R.I.P Jacob Black, You will be dearly missed"

This was my first funeral and everyone that I came in contact with was there. Jacob's family and his pack…even Leah was there. My Grandpa Charlie was there everyone. I could hear people sobs and cries. I tried to hold my composure even though everything in me was screaming to just run away and never come back. We walked into the main room were Jacob's casket was in the front of the room. There was a TV on the wall that was playing a slide of all of Jacob's pictures growing up. They had pictures with his dad, his friends. They had a picture with Jacob and my mom when she was human. Then there was a picture of me and Jacob, it was our first Christmas together as a couple that was the best Christmas…it was our first kiss, and he got me a locket that had his picture and my picture inside and on the back it said. "Always and forever." I felt some tears run down my face and I felt my dad rubbing my back.

"It's ok Nessie."

"I don't know if I can do this."

"You can you know Jacob would want this…" I walked in the first row followed by my mother. The rest of my family sat in the row behind us. They figured seeing that we were the closest to him that we should sit with his family. I sat next to Billy Black…who had tears streaming down his face. He hugged me so tightly and cried into my shoulder.

"He loved you so much Nessie. You know that right?"

"Yeah I know Billy."

We stopped hugging but I held his hand…I knew he needed someone to lean on. They started the service. They had Jacob's family go up one buy one and explain how much fun they had with him and how he would be missed…my mom talked for a couple minutes but then stopped because she started crying. Then they asked me if I wanted me to speak. I didn't know what to say. Was I supposed to say sure even though I would probably start crying or should I say no and even though apart of me wanted to speak. I took a deep breath and I nodded. I walked to the stand and looked at all of the people in the room. I took another deep breath and I looked at Jacob's face. I started to speak.

"Hi I'm Renesmee Cullen, and I was Jacob's girlfriend. Jacob was such a loving person…he defiantly held his heart on his selves even though he tried not to. When he loved someone he loved hard, I don't think I could ever meet anyone like him…ever. I'm so happy that he was apart of my life….he was an amazing boyfriend he's all I could ever ask for in a boyfriend. But he wasn't just my boyfriend. He was my best friend. He accepted me for who I was no matter what family I came from and the flaws I had." I said tears streaming down my face. I looked in the doorway and I saw Lucas standing there…I was stunned. How dare he come here….he didn't have the right. I felt a wave of anger come over me every bone in my body wanted to just leap from that podium and just rip his head off. But I knew it would just make things worse. I continued speaking.

"Jacob was an amazing human being. He could be so hard headed and want things to go his way but if he wasn't like that…he probably would be like any ordinary person…and he wasn't. I love you Jacob…so much. I'm going to miss you so much…and I'll never forget you. Ever." I said I didn't know what else to say. I stepped down from the podium not making any contact with Lucas even thinking about him made me sick to my self. I sat down and my mother put her arm around me.

"Could we have the family, Renesmee and Bella Cullen all come up to the casket and say there final goodbyes." The man said. Jacob's family walked up all holding each other. My mom took my hand and we walked to where everyone was standing. I looked at Jacob's life less face. He looked so pale…he looked kind off peace full. I couldn't look at him anymore. I cried in my mothers arms.

"It's ok... It's ok" she whispered. But I knew it wasn't ok…it could never be ok. My world seemed so empty with out him. They closed the casket. And there was a loud cry coming from Leah Clearwater. She fell into Sam's arms and he held her. Even Emily hugged while she cried. I was done I couldn't do this anymore.

"Mom…I need some time by myself." I said.

"You're not going to the gravesite."

"I can't. I'll just meet you back at the house….please tell Billy and Jacob's pack that I'm so sorry."

"I will sweetie." I then walked out and went outside. I just needed to get away. Then I felt someone's hand tugging on my arm. I turned and Lucas was right in front of me.

"Get the hell away from me Lucas."

"I'm so sorry Nessie."

"Sorry isn't good enough. You killed Jacob. Sorry isn't going to fix everything! Billy can't get his son, Jacob's pack wont get there leader back, my mom won't get her best friend back, and I won't get my soul mate back. And that's all because of you!"

"I can fix this!"

"How is that Lucas…how are you going to change this…you can't change the past…you know you can't."

"I can. Remember what I can do?"

"What can you do Lucas?"

"I can time travel."

"So what are you going to do…change the night you killed Jacob?"

"If that's what you want….I will."

"Of course that's what I want. I want him back."

"Ok…I can also change the night you saw me, and the day you met me."

"So you mean I'll never know you existed when you change everything?"

"Yes…it's the only way that Jacob could be 100% alive…if we never met."

"OK…do it…." I replied. He nodded at me and started to close his eyes.

"I really am sorry Renesmee."

I nodded. I didn't know what to say to him…he was still a killer in my eyes. But I was thankful that he was doing this.

"Oh and Renesmee. Tomorrow everything is going to change. Jacob will be yours and he won't know anything about me or the night we had sex. I'm not entirely sure if you'll remember me or not."

"Ok."

"You really are amazing Renesmee, and even though you hate me…I'll always love you…" He said then he disappeared. The wind wiped my face and the leaves from nearby trees fell off. I ran to my house. And went straight up stairs and into my room I changed as fast as I could into my pajamas in anticipation. I sat down on my bed. Thinking when I was going to see Jacob… I wondered whether he was going to run up the stairs and fall into my arms or if he was going to come in threw the window, I even wondered if it was even going to work…I wondered if Lucas was full off crap. I stayed up all night thinking about all of what happened over the past couple weeks. I thought about the love me and Jacob shared, our arguments, I even thought why I thought I loved Lucas, maybe it was because I was lonely, I never felt lonely before maybe I got scared. Or maybe apart of me did love him. But I realized that all I want is Jacob. I heard foot steps coming up the stairs and I figured it was my father coming to check up on me. The door opened and like he came from a different world. There he was, Jacob.


	10. Forever and Always in his arms

"JACOB" I yelled. I ran to him and hugged him as hard and as long as I could.

"Wow Renesmee I didn't know you missed me that much!" he said. Hugging me back. I kissed him. He kissed me back. I felt a tear go down my check but I tried to wipe it away. I knew that Jacob didn't know he that he died,and he didn't know anything about Lucas…but I did? I could remember everything. I though I would have forgotten but I didn't. I wanted to forget so bad…but I didn't. But what happened was in the past…maybe I need to focus on the future.

"I love you Jacob." I said smiling at him.

"I love you too baby." He said kissing my lips one last time.

"I should go though…I don't want your dad to pissed with me…. It was like pulling teeth to try to come up here and see you."

"No…I don't want you to go. Please…I want you to stay here."

"But your dad."

"Screw my dad…I just want you here. With me. Please."

"OK... But if your dad kills me…"

"Don't say that…please don't say that."

"What are you afraid someone's going to take me away from you?"

I didn't say anything…I didn't need to think about how he was almost taken away from me…I didn't need to think about anybody trying to take him away from me ever again.

"Renesmee… no one is ever taking me away from you. I love you…and I'm never going to leave you."

"Do you promise??"  
"Yes…"

"OK."

"Is that why you're acting so strange?"

"Yeah I guess."

"Ok…"

We laid down on the bed and he put his hot arms around me. I buried my head in his chest. He kissed my lips one last time. And he was out like a light. I laughed to myself…this is how it was supposed to be. Me inside Jacob's arms and him snoring in my ear. This was how it was going to stay…just me and him…forever and always.


End file.
